


The effects of feelings

by LuckyHELPful



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M, Just something random this fandom needs more fanfics, it needed to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyHELPful/pseuds/LuckyHELPful
Summary: Loving EnzoV.S.Falling in love with Magiano





	The effects of feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom doesn't have enough fanfics

A prince who showed me how to see my scars, and the thief who showed my how to wield them.

Loving Enzo was fierce burning passion. Love that threatened to take over me completely and destroy everything including myself in it's wake. It was hot to the touch almost scolding in a consuming lust. It reached into my soul and brought out every bit of darkness pit up in there in order to protect it. Darkness that seeped through my skin, and begged to be used. Whispers deep in my mind clawed through the surface of it all. Destroy all who try to take your dear prince from you. Loving him felt like craving. A never ending desire to be touched, to be wrapped up in a world of just me and him.

Falling in love with Magiano was lukewarm to the touch. It lacked a sense of urgency as if we had all the time in the world. It was like being safely wrapped in the finest silks and placed gently to rest. He was my safe space against the voices, against the ache in my heart for a prince that had once been mine. Falling in love with him was like falling in love with myself. He was light and as a thief he truly was, he stole my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short I know but it was just something I had the random urge to do.


End file.
